


His to Comfort

by IzzyLeon21



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boyfriends, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Dildos, M/M, Spanking, Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 21:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30044775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyLeon21/pseuds/IzzyLeon21
Summary: Falcon Graves returns home to find Steelbeak, his young rooster boyfriend on their bed sad. He comforts his young boyfriend the best he knows how. Falcon is 35 and Steelbeak is 22 for this fic.
Relationships: Falcon Graves/Steelbeak
Kudos: 1





	His to Comfort

Falcon Graves enters his apartment, locking the door behind him. He looks down and notices his young rooster boyfriend, Steelbeak’s bow tie black and white dress shoes by the entryway. He loosens his black tie and heads straight to the bedroom. A minute later, he’s standing in the doorway to the bedroom with a smirk as he sees Steelbeak sprawled on his stomach on the bed, and his boyfriend wearing just a pair of tight white briefs that show off his ass cheeks. He looks down taking at Steelbeak’s clothes scattered around the bed. He told Steelbeak over and over again to place his dirty suit in the hamper. He reminisces the times he gave Steelbeak a hard spanking on his feathered ass, giving him aftercare and sweet kisses afterwards. 

He quickly strips out of his black suit as he places his clothes in the hamper beside the dresser. He’s wearing a pair of black boxer-briefs. He has a few pairs of black briefs that he wears sometimes during his missions. He climbs onto the bed and lays beside Steelbeak and whispers in his ear, “I’m home. Wanna give Daddy a kiss, Steely!”  
Steelbeak turns on his side facing him and gives him a kiss. He notices the frown on his boyfriend’s face and the traumatized look in his eyes.  
“Welcome home, Daddy Falcon.”  
He gazes fiercely at his young boyfriend and puts an arm around Steelbeak pulling him against his chest. He nuzzles Steelbeak’s beak with his.  
“Why are you sad, Steely? Tell Daddy what happened baby?”  
“I got up by Scrooge McDuck’s nephew and he gave me a wedgie.”  
“Damn Duck family. Making my boy sad and traumatized.” He says angrily.  
He runs his hands through Steelbeak’s hair and gently tugs on his green tail. He murmurs in Steelbeak’s ear and comforts him. Holding him tight in his arms trailing kisses on his cheek. Falcon gets on top of him trailing down his chest and licks Steelbeak’s cock through the white briefs. Steelbeak is moaning and his fists are gripping onto the bedsheets. Steelbeak’s cock is straining against the white cotton and he pulls down the briefs with his teeth and beak. He pulls off his own boxer-briefs, throwing their underwear into the open hamper. He takes Steelbeak’s entire cock into his mouth sucking on it greedily, bobbing up and down his little rooster’s cock. He fondles the balls with his left hand. 

“Oh god. Ah fuck. I’m close to cumming, Daddy.”  
“Cum down my throat, Steely.”  
He feels warm jets of cum shot down his throat and he swallows it all. He grins up at Steelbeak and he kneels between his spread legs, lifting up his legs. He reaches down and grabs the bottle of lube that was on the floor. He puts some on his own cock and on Steelbeak’s ass. He slides his cock into his boyfriend’s ass, thrusting in and out of his ass. He leans down as he and Steelbeak kiss wildly.  
“Go. Faster. Harder. Daddy. Fuck me rough. I want your cum in my ass.” Steelbeak says between every kiss. He thrusts harder and faster into Steelbeak wanting to give his boy the erotic pleasure he wants and craves.

He thrusts once more into Steelbeak as his cock twitches and shoots out a big load of creamy, white cum into his boy’s ass. He slides himself out of his boy’s ass, cum dripping between Steelbeak’s ass cheeks.   
He gives a dominant, stern look to Steelbeak.   
“Stay in that position. I’m gonna grab something I bought you last week from the closet.”  
“Yes sir. Daddy Falcon.”  
Steelbeak is blushing and breathing in and out from getting fucked.   
He climbs off the bed and goes over to the closet. He opens the closet and grabs the black metal box and climbs back into bed with it. He opens the metal box and pulls out a dildo of his own cock made with steel. Steelbeak has a happy grin on his face.  
“Daddy. Can you fuck me with it!”  
“Yeah I am. I’m gonna slide this steel dildo up your ass getting it all covered with my cum. Then I want you to eat it.”  
“Oh god. Hell yes Daddy.”  
Falcon kneels between Steelbeak’s legs once more as he holds onto the steel dildo, and slides it in his little rooster’s ass hole, pushing it in and out. He picks up the pace as he gazes at Steelbeak lovingly, who is panting and groaning and stroking his own swollen cock till he orgasms. Steelbeak shot his own load onto his chest. He leans down to lick off the cum off his boy’s chest. He thrusts the steel dildo into Steelbeak’s one last time before pulling it out. 

He holds it up in front of Steelbeak’s face, his own cum covering the steel dildo. He’s sitting with his back against the headboard; Steelbeak has his beak open as little drops of cum drop onto Steelbeak’s tongue. He places his hand on the back of his boy’s head and holds the steel dildo by his open mouth. Steelbeak starts to lick and suck on the steel dildo. He looks at Steelbeak fondly as he watches with a warm smile as his boy eats and swallows the steel dildo.  
“Mmm tasty. Thanks Daddy. I want more.”  
He pulls Steelbeak into his lap and nuzzles his cheek with his beak.  
“I’ll hire my friend to make hundred more steel dildos for you, Steely.”  
“I appreciate that, Daddy Falcon.”  
“Of course. We’re family, dumdum.”  
Falcon laughs and Steelbeak joins in. They share a sweet cum filled kiss before Steelbeak falls asleep in his arms. He holds onto his boy and murmurs in his ear, “I love you, Steelbeak. My Steely boy.”


End file.
